Dalga Folcen
Name: Dalga Folcen Age: 36 Gender: Male Species: Human Allegiance: Aliases: None Skills: The Force, Lightsaber Fighting. Home: Typhon Parents: Senator Aleliah Valsar, Nakell Folcen Spouse: None Issue: None Early Life Dalga was born on Typhon as the son of Senator Aleliah Valsar and Jedi Master Nakell Folcen, who had been in a secret relationship for many years, often using the excuse that he was acting like a bodyguard to the young female senator. After leaving the Jedi and moving into a hidden underground home near to The Forge with the young Senator, after 10 years the Senator gave birth to Dalga revealing the secret of there love to everyone on Tython. Dalga was later trained by the Master Khal Droogo, a Selkath Jedi Master from the age of 14 on Coruscant. Modern life After finishing his training he became a padawan at the age of 18 where one day while hunting down a imperial spy he met Fredrick Uzumaki, a smuggler working for the republic who would later become one of his closest allies. Over time they worked togeather in many missions including finding a Bothan spy on Coruscant. One mission led them to discover Darth Vaatil Arevalo who would later become a member of the sith council. He also made a alliance with a previous member of Vaatil's network a female smuggler Cathar called Amelia Riverr The three later joined Timothy Bishop, a human trooper who is the commander officer of havoc squad. He owned the BT-7 Thunderclap, a assult ship. The four of them and there companions were sent to Taris to find Officer Sura'Khol which they succeded fighting off Rakghouls. He later was involved in a mission where he was caputed by Darth Vaatil along with Fredrick and Amelia until they managed to escape. He later became a exile along with Heksenne and Vigiel and the others from the republic and later joined Heksenne to fight Vaatil, Nadia and Nooblord on Narr Shadaa where he died to Vaatil. Lightsaber Dalga originally owned a blue simple lightsaber with a very plain handle until Fredrick threw the lightsaber off the edge of Coruscant's city roof destroying his lightsaber, of course by accident. After informing his master of his lightsabers destruction Master Khal gave him a new lightsaber with a gold, silver and black handle with a orange blade. His lightsaber was later destroyed during the destruction of Darth Vaati's fortress on taris and was given anouther one by Field Marshall Eriksen. Dalga later lost this lightsaber after a long period of time during Vaatils assault on the old Jedi Temple as Vaatil stolen his lightsaber. He later gained a new purple lightsaber but that was retrieved by Fredrick and taken to the Voidhound's fleet after Dalga, Heksenne and Vigiel and crew surendered to Nathalie and faked to become Sith so they could learn how Nathalie got so powerful. Where the group learned of Vaatil's new weapon, The Awakening. He later gained a new lightsaber from General Suthra. Relationships Fredick Uzimaki '- Fredrick first met Dalga on Coruscant where they were chasing a bothan spy, the two have worked togeather since then and have become very close friends however eventually after their journeys Fredrick abandoned Dalga on coruscant and left with Amellia to join the Voidhound. Despite this they are still close friends and have helped each other. '''Amellia River '- Amellia and Dalga met on coruscant where she was a spy against the republic, Dalga and Fredrick decided to recruit her to the republic and she joined their crew. The three then traveled the galaxy, to fight against Darth Vaatil, after failing she left with Fredrick to join the Voidhound. 'HK-50 '- '''Vigiel Arevalo - Heksenne Arol '''- '''Khal Drogo - Category:Human Category:Male Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Category:Dead